Reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 727,993; 3,196,867; 3,359,572; 3,372,604; 3,529,593; and 3,802,421.
It is desired to provide an electrically driven portable device which can be readily removably mounted on any standard bathtub so as to be usable by a person for washing and massaging. Several complicated devices have been proposed in the past which may be temporarily attached to a bathtub and wherein the included rollers or brushes may be manually rotated by the user operating a hand crank with the crank drivenly connected to the brushes through gears and chains. While such hand cranked units may be suitable under normal conditions, they are not operable or desirable for use by the aged, or handicapped persons and children, wherein it is more desirable to provide for such persons a power or motor driven brush.
Power driven brushes for washing or massaging a person in a bathtub have normally utilized large and bulky fixed or non-portable units permanently mounted to or formed in combination with the tub. An electric motor is normally shielded from the water by permanently mounting it under and otherwise surrounded by the tub walls with the driving connection to the brushes being supplied through shafts supported by bearings mounted in the tub walls. Other power or motor driven brush units have been proposed, however they illustrate the common problem of attempting to provide a unit which is safe enough to operate in the vicinity of water and yet which will be a portable, power driven unit readily removable from the bathtub and usable with any standard tub.